


Good Girl Gone Bad

by orphan_account



Series: Little Roosters [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Post-it Notes, School Girl Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley liked to think she was a good student.</p>
<p>But she earns herself detention with a Miss Meg Turney because someone decided to give her a hailfire of love notes. </p>
<p>And Arryn has a wonderful time watching all the madness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl Gone Bad

Ashley liked to think she was a good student. 

Honor roll, attended many extracurricular activities like the journalism club, decent rep and didn't skip class. She seemed to be the ideal pupil for teachers who grew tired of ne'er-do-wells. 

Of course it helped that she wasn't fond of said troublemakers. They were uncouth and unprofessional and put shame to all those of their age. 

Unfortunately for her, those scoundrels tended to _flock to her_ like a moth to a flame. She liked Lindsay but Michael was a bit hotheaded. She liked Arryn but Barbara was a killer with those puns. And Ali was great but sometimes Brandon made her grimace. 

Ashley walked into her next class, Publications, and took a seat in the middle square of desks. Arryn was only a few desks away. The raven haired girl smiled and silently waved at the blonde. 

Ashley returned the gesture and opened her bag, taking out her notebook and pen. Writing utensil in hand, Ashley titled the top of the blank page, "16th - Writing Essay" 

Mr. Hanson wasn't in yet but she liked to prepare and get a start on things. 

That's when the _first_ paper projectile disrupted her focus. 

It was soft and she barely felt anything but she was certain there was contact. Ashley looked behind her to find a crumbled up piece of looseleaf - most likely torn from a copybook - lying next to her chair. 

She scanned the people behind her but no one had their eyes on Ashley or looked like they had thrown the papyrus ball. 

Ashley narrowed her eyes but decided that demanding an answer was fruitless, not to mention embarrassing. 

The blonde turned back in her seat and flipped through previous notes, her keen blue eyes noticing the improvement in both her writing style and skill. From the day of the first Publications class to the present, her format had been corrected and her vocabulary had expanded. 

It was a good thing she chose this elective. Her career in journalism would continue down the road for success if she ever wanted to become a famous news anchor or world renown journalist. 

Mr. Hanson entered the classroom, slicking back his greying hair and slipping his messenger bag onto his swivel chair. 

"Good morning, class." The older man greeted with a smile, adjusting his browline glasses. 

"Good morning, Mr. Hanson." The reply wasn't necessarily bored but it was still early in the morning and the students felt no need to give a jovial and upbeat reply. 

Mr. Hanson acknowledged the fact. 

"Ah. I see you've all not gotten enough rest. Well I'd hate to inform you that this is not the time for naps. I have a project for you," this earned him a round of groans. "But it's not too difficult. It's a follow up with the assignment I gave you last week. Please take out your news articles I had you find and copy down what I write." 

Mr. Hanson turned to the green chalkboard and picked up a chalk piece. He grabbed a scrap from his notes and began to write what he had written on the paper. 

Ashley reached into her bag, hearing her peers do so as well, to retrieve her folder. She was disrupted by another paper ball. 

Ashley's head whipped back with determined eyes and furrowed eyebrows. No one seemed to notice her. 

The blonde huffed and looked down at the orb. She swore she saw pen ink. 

Ashley reached down and held it in her hand. 

"Ms. Jenkins!" Mr. Hanson's voice rung, making the blonde yelp quietly and jump back in her seat. Both the strict yell and the girl's startled reaction made the class break into laughs. 

"Y-yes, Mr. Hanson?" Ashley asked with a big blush. 

"Have you copied down my notes so far?" 

The abashed docent shook her head. 

"Well make sure you do." 

"Yes sir." 

She glanced over to Arryn who gave her an apologetic moue and mouthed, "Sorry." 

"Did you throw that?" Ashley mouthed back. Arryn tilted her head in confusion. 

"What?" 

"Nevermind." The blonde shook her head. Instead, she jotted down a few more sentences before peeking at the note she had been so graciously given. 

Ashley un-crumpled the note. 

_Hey. Psst._

She raised an eyebrow before another note - this time flying over her head - landed on her desk, right on her open pages of her copybook. 

This one had a new message. 

_Oh god your face when Mr. Hanson busted you! Ha!_ Ashley's head jerked back, scowl cursing her lips as she scanned the students behind her. None of them looked like the culprit she had in mind. _Looked kind of adorable. Do these count as love notes? Roses are red, violets are blue, you've got a pretty head, what are you going to do?_

The now confused - and flattered even if she wanted to deny it - school girl finished writing what the teacher wanted and awaited another note. 

She frowned, slightly _disappointed_ about not receiving another "love note". 

But a smile was brought back to her face as another message landed near hand. She opened it up. 

_Sooooo heard you're name is Ashley. I'm Meg. Apparently we take a few classes together. We're in English and Chemistry. So why don't you sit next me? *wink* I'm the hot gal with red hair and glasses._

Ashley looked back, spotting someone matching the description of this "hot gal with red hair and glasses". 

She looked up and caught Ashley's gaze with a smirk. This "Meg" blew a kiss at her flirtatiously. 

Flabbergasted and taken aback, she blinked several times and slack jawed. 

The audacity of this girl! 

How dare she-! 

"Ms. Jenkins! Ms. Turney!" The two women jumped to attention and liked at their teacher. 

"Yes Mr. Hanson?" The two girls asked nervously as the class got a kick out of their jitters. This included Arryn who covered her mouth to try and silence her giggles. Ashley glared at her. 

"I'd like to see you after class to inform you that you'll _both_ be attending detention." 

Both gawked at the older man. So much for being a good student. 

"But I didn't do anything!" Meg blurted out, flailing her arms. Ashley just nodded and accepted her punishment. 

"Oh don't think I didn't see you chucking little love notes to Ms. Jenkins," at the mention of the papers both girls blushed - Meg profusely, Ashley just with a pink dusting - and the class let out, 'Oooh!'s. "And don't think I didn't see you smiling about them, Ms. Jenkins." 

The blonde's eyes went wide as she heard Meg let out a, "Hah!" And Arryn's fit of laughter didn't help. 

She slammed her face into her desk with a loud, "thwump" as it made contact with her notebook. 

"I hate all of you." The mortified preteen mumbled into her book. 

She was brought out of her lamenting by a final note. 

She glanced at Meg before reading the words written. 

_Guess we'll be spending more time together. See ya in detention._

When she looked back up, the redhead winked with a sly, open grin. 

Ashley fumed internally. She wasn't so angry at Meg but rather herself. 

The good girl goes for the rebel. 

How on earth did pesky, crumpled up post-it-notes make her fall in love?!


End file.
